


Wind of changes

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, True Love, Trust, Weakness is Strengh, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: "Love is weakness!" Regina Mills was always reminded by her mother and she truly lived for it since her one and only love Daniel Colter was killed by her mother. But what if the man in question suddenly appears in Storybrooke years later and has gturnedfrom a Prince Charming to a monster, but she has the chance to save him and start all over again? Maybe Regina Mills wants to be weak ... Because if it means that she can spend a happy life with all her loved ones and is loved ... well then she likes to be the weak!
Relationships: Daniel Colter & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills
Kudos: 1





	1. The monster

"Daniel" escaped Regina Mills, shocked, worried and aghast when she located the object of the scream in the stables bevor of Prince Charming or in Storybrooke better known as David Nolan and it was none other than her son Henry who was being held in a stranglehold by her former fiancé on the wall of the stable.

The horse that was with him seconds ago was already on the run and what remained was the empty box in which Daniel pressed her son against the wall.

Her Daniel was just using brute force to choke her son against the concrete wall. 

An image that her brain could not or did not want to process and at the same time shocked and panicked, as well as giving her heart a painful thrust. 

Her Daniel wasn't violent and certainly not a killer. 

He was strong but gentle and loving like no other man in the world. 

“Daniel, stop it! Stop it, Please!! "the black-haired, pretty woman screamed out of sheer horror and ran as fast as possible towards her great-grandson or son to push the man she loved more than her own live away from Henry.

" Regina? "Was Daniel's voice no more than a whisper when their eyes met, as if he wasn't sure whether the woman standing in front of him really was his former fiancée, but then didn't seem to recognize her because he only rested for a second and then he started to attack her instead of Henry. 

"Run Henry!" she screeched before running herself, slamming the box door behind her just in time and locking it, since the last thing she wanted was to use magic against her Daniel. 

"Mom who the fuck is that?" the frightened voice of her boy distracted her from the animalistic cries of her fiancé who on the other hand, looked at her with wide eyes as her body slipped powerlessly down the stable wall, covering her mouth with her hand to mute her soundless cries of horror and pain while the tears ran down her cheek in torrents. 

The feeling that spread in her at powerful speed was for sure worse than the moment when one's heart was ripped out of your body and crushed against your will! 

Every fiber of her body burned and in her soul was an unbelievable dullness and listlessness.

Daniel was a monster! A monster! A damned monster! And she just couldn't and wouldn't understand or accept that! 

"That was my only and true love, little one." she replied almost affectionately, stroking his cheek gently and hugging him tightly before turning to David who was also standing in front of her with a questioning expression and apparently even pretending to have compassion for her. 

"Thanks for asking, Charming! But you didn't have to pretend that you care for me. As you can see, my dream man has turned into a monster! I have absolutely no idea what happened to him. So you don't have to pretend as if you have the slightest bit of compassion for me, you are bound to get an incredible amount of satisfaction as you are the only one to know that the evil queen is able to love and that this love is hopeless since the one she gave her heart is now a zombie "she hissed almost cynically and with a suppressed snort as David crouched next to her with a" Was that the "Stable" David "and hesitantly placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, not knowing how far affection and compassion for his archenemy were appropriate and desired. 

"That's not true Regina. I am a lot of things but certainly not gleeful. I also see honesty and love in a person! I have no idea how this man managed it, but the love you feel for him is next to the maternal affection for Henry maybe the only strong feeling you have for a person which isn't hate! " the otherwise so averse man made her a compliment and for a moment there was next to the incredibly surprising recovered fragility in the pretty black-haired woman a brief feeling of hope and gratitude. 

"How do I get the honor of complimenting me, Charming? Are you sick! Then you shouldn't work ..." the moment of weakness in the pretty woman was apparently over what made David roll his eyes. 

"I understand. The fight continues. I will make you a proposal. What do you think if we agree a truce and save your Prince Charming first so he can make you his queen?" David asked, almost grinning, and offered Regina his hand to pull her to her feet, which she even accepted this time with a smile. "You already know how to divide the clock according to your enthusiasm?" the otherwise skeptical woman was almost over-enthusiastic and the rare honest smile o n her lips was hopeful and gave confidence to the man who held her in his arms. 

"I'm sorry to destroy your hope Regina but I have no idea how to transform a zombie back into a man." the former prince had to admit and listened to the animal-like screams of the fiancé of his archenemy.

" But you already know the answer Grandpa. "Henry threw in a little confused and broke away from his mother to look at both of them.

"What do you mean Henry?" asked David almost curiously and now paid the smallest member of their mission the fullest attention. 

"The kiss of true love. If this Daniel loves my mom even remotely as much as my mom loves him, the kiss of true love should save him. " the little boy explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world, while a smile fell on his lips.

" The kiss of true love. That's it ... Regina you just use magic to hold him and then you kiss him "exclaimed the sheriff and grabbed the pretty black-haired woman by the shoulders with both arms to shake her out of her freeze and weakness.

" No David that doesn't work! "said Regina sadly, again close to tears while she stared into the eyes of her archenemy and she pushed away from him a little before turning her head as well, closing herself again from him.

" Why? Regina, I know you're the evil queen. But that does not mean that the "kiss of true love" has conspired against you ... "he wanted to reassure his counterpart, whereby the word was cut off immediately.

" The kiss of true love only works when both people love each other. You should be familiar with that by now. But Daniel doesn't recognize me anymore. He even wanted to kill me. So if I use magic to force him to stay in place, we not only have the problem that this kind off magic cannot be overcome with magic, but that this person in the box doesn't love me, "she explained dryly and did her best to make her indifferent, to keep her expression, while she was already dying again inside.


	2. The kiss of true love

Then we have to find another way to make this SOMETHING your Prince Charming again! "David interjected immediately and began to walk restlessly in circles, always pausing to look at Regina partly questioningly and partly helplessly.

"Do I look as if I hav..." the black-haired woman exclaimed almost in a hurry before jumping up and taking both, David and Henry by their hands now running towards the center of Storybrooke.

"Regina ... it's great that you have an idea. But would you be so kind and let us know? "exclaimed the substitute sheriff in surprise when he was grabbed by his archenemy and dragged through the streets.

" Rumpelstiltskin ... He promised me that he would find a way to bring Daniel back to life do. He surely can help us! "she explained and continued to run without talking until they almost stumbled into Mr. Gold's shop and Regina impatiently rang the customer bell.

" Always so impatient, Dearie, "the fistling voice of the person appeard before the man stepped in front of them and waited for one of the three people who were standing in his sales room to start talking.

"What did you do with Daniel? And how do you break the curse? "The" evil queen " shouted at Mr. Gold immediately and, demonstrating her power by propping herself up on the counter, staring into the eyes of her interlocutor.

" And why ... should I give you an answer. You know ... everything comes with a price dearie, "replied Mr. Gold in an amused voice but stepped out from behind his desk so that he was now standing in front of Regina.

" It's quite simply because through the years of the curse we have become something like friends. And ... because when it works I give up my magic. That means ... if it works ... you have one rival less! "She said at the end and only when she had finished her statement she realize what power it had.

" Deal ... "the man of the same age grinned and held out her hand, which she took almost impatiently urging him to go on. 

"All right, Dearie .... As you probably know, this kind of magic cannot be combated with ordinary magic ...." the man of the same age began calmly, but then hurried to take up his word again, as he noticed how restless the woman was in front of him. 

"What did you think of. How did you want to save your Charming?" he went on the offensive and his gaze almost pierced Regina.

"The kiss of true love! "answered the pretty, slender woman calmly and with a firm voice, which elicited a snort from Rumpelstiltskin.

" How naive Dearie ... I clearly expected more from you. You are otherwise so smart. But now you're suddenly acting like the Charmings. In this case, you must have missed the fact that your dearest loved one turned into a zombie for better or worse and your mother also tore his heart out! "He explained the grievance of the situation very precisely and had to suppress a grin.

" Yes I know that ... but maybe ... maybe he remembers me ... or God help me ... do you have a better idea to free him from his condition without killing him? "Regina shouted at Rumple and didn't even bother trying to throw him against the wall with magic because she knew she was going to lose anyway. 

"No, you're right. I have no other solution. And it's definitely worth a try. But we cannot use magic. That means me and Charming have to hold your prince charming while you try to kiss him without getting killed. The thought alone makes me feel sick, "said Mr. Gold and faked gagging noises, which Regina only acknowledged with an impatient eye roll.

" What are we waiting for? "She exclaimed, clearly nervous and excited, and tore herself away from Mr. Gold to go straight ahead to the stables. 

The fresh air made her think clearly again and suddenly brought her close to what a promise or rather a deal she had just made and that there is no turning back now. 

"Love is weakness! "repeated the sentence of her mother Cora over and over again in her thoughts and caused a very unpleasant headache in the pretty black-haired woman, who luckily had already arrived at the stables and was now distracted by the screams of her fiancé.

" Well .. . Ready Stable Queen? "David ventured a grinning comment, which was only paid off with a disparaging look from Regina.

" Good try, Charming maby I laugh the next time... "caught the pretty he woman in her usual cynical tone, but was immediately reminded by the expression on his face that she had lost her tone again and that her real goal was to change. 

"I'm dying of excitement!" Regina now admitted in monosyllables and ran her hand nervously through her hair as she followed the two men to the box where Daniel was being held and was too blown to notice that Henry was following them.

"Regina ..." David stopped her shortly before he opened the box and took her face in his hands, not worrying about whether this was right or wrong and whether she would allow this closeness.

" Everything will be fine!" He assured his "rival" once more and then opened the box in which Daniel was crouching and immediately began to attack both men as soon as they had stepped into his vision. 

With one quick movement, both of them grabbed the man's arms and turned him to Regina, which was not so easy at all, because he fought against David and Mr. Gold with all his strength he had.

"I really don't want to appear unromantic dearie, but we can't hold your fairytale stable boy forever, because he fights us. For gods sake kiss him now!." Rumpelstiltskin begged Regina, which the pretty black-haired woman didn't let herself told twice and closed the gap between herself and Daniel to put her lips gently but almost demanding on his, strangely feeling nothing. 

"Please come back to me Daniel" she breathed shaking against his lips and intensified the kiss almost desperately when she felt no change in him at all.

" Why does not it work...?" Regina shouted almost in panic and broke away confusedly from her fiancé, who was still breathing animal-like and continued to defend himself against the two men who were holding him.

"Daniel ... please come back to me ..." Regina repeated almost in tears and caressed the cheek of her only great love, not really ready to give up on him yet. 

"Kiss me again Regina" was suddenly the warm voice of her Daniel, who whispered this words to her, while he stood there defenseless and almost waited for the woman in front of him to kiss him again. 

"I love you Daniel ..." she whispered again, hanging on his lips and this time she felt this strange feeling that arose when a curse broke, as both David and Rumpel let go of him, after Daniel had also aged, because her only and true love now had his arms tenderly wrapped around her waist and slowly began to draw invisible figures on her back, not wanting to interrupt the kiss.

"It worked ... it worked," Regina merely whispered and hugged the man tightly in her arms and tearfully, not thinking of letting go ever again. "I don't know what you mean! But I know that I love and I want you! ..." Daniel whispered in his beloved's ear and lifted her without warning before he pressed her against the next stable wall and kissed her passionately again, not caring about the other persons in the room.

"Darling, we are not ... alone", Regina broke the intermezzo before she could no longer defend herself against falling for his skillfully toungle and hands, as she already felt the excitement and lust rise in her and take it completely.

"We are ... oh ..." now he realized her company, in which minors were also represented, and now parted completely from the woman of his heart, realizing that it was not the right time to seduce Regina, even when he crawled for it as crazy. 

"Welcome back Daniel!" David said with a smile and gave him to understand that the situation was just forgiven, while the little boy in the group seemed to have the urge to trow up.

"You know what? I think before we start the enlightening conversation between the door of the stable building, we'd better return to Regina's house. There we are at least protected from prying eyes and ears. And then we can continue thinking like we did Emma and bring Mary Magret back out of the enchanted forest without Cora following them and completely destroying Storybrooke. " David interfered again and took it over without further ado to take the situation into his hands before it could somehow escalate now and than, which certainly couldn't be pleasant for any of the people present.

"Ok ... let's go to my house! We really have a lot to talk about ..." Regina agreed and only the disgusted look of her son kept the overjoyed woman from hugging her boyfriend again and completely lose in his embrace or start another kiss.

"Henry stays close to me! I know you Regina, you could never harm him, but Daniel was just choking him and I'm still his grandpa!" David immediately made it clear when Regina had barely reached out to Henry, but in his opinion was still too close and to emotionally involved to the man who was just a beast. 

Their eyes met far too quickly and with that the pretty medieval woman realized that David was serious about all of the words he had just said.

"Jane ... Jane ... It's okay. Let's ... let's just go to your house!" Daniel said almost gently when she tried to defend him, because the man in fromt of them was right and followed the other people present to his fiancée's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I continue or leave the story as it is? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments...


	3. Nothing's gonna change my love for you!

"I think I got it... After your mother tore my heart out and crushed it in front of you, you got bad with the help of Mr. Gold / Rumpelstiltskin, also known as" the dark one ", you got bad and the girl you are feed up with the girl you once saved from falling down a horse is a because she betrayed me to Cora. Since you became queen through marriage you had the power to terrorize the whole country and made sure that everyone felt your pain about loosing hope, loosing me. In the end you put a curse on the enchanted forest and the town Storybrooke was born. Snow, however, managed too, that her daughter reached the new world before the curse got her, she gave birth to a son, that's Henry. But, she gave him up for adoption, because she felt to young to care about a child and you adopted him, so you're his mother too, and apart from these confusing relationships we're also trapped here, because everyone who crosses the border of Storybrooke will loose his memory? " Daniel made a summery for himself and his expression was more than uncertain as he searched confirmation in Regina's eyes which she confirmed with an equally uncertain, almost worried smile. 

"Yes, that's right. I hope ... I hope that doesn't change your feelings for me," she added after seconds of complete silence and looked incredibly uncertain and with an unbelievable hope into her fiancé's eyes. 

"It's a bit tough when you hear after 40 years that the woman who once couldn't harm a fly and preferred to ride like a man on a horse than to be a princess turned into an" Evil Queen ". However... that doesn't change a bit of my feelings for you Regina. For me you will always be my Jane. My Jane, who despite all adversities stood up against her mother and settled into a relationship with a stable boy. Because I am sure that deep down in you, your heart is still in the right place. Nothing is ever gonna chance my love for you! " Daniel ended his energetic but soft speech and finally closed the gap between himself and his fiancée to look deep into her eyes and put his hand lightly over her heart. 

"Did you really believe I ... I did ... I mean after seeing what IT did to my mother?" it left Regina's lips shaking and in a whisper, connecting her eyes even more closely to his and her hand on the back of his hand over her healthy, strong pounding heart. 

"I'm sorry Jane ... I ... I love you. I love you so much Jane," Daniel whispered lovingly and incredibly relieved in her ear and pulled her behind the ledge of the large, set stove before pulling her lightly on pressed tiles and looked deeply into his fiancée's eyes. 

"Me too," it left the lips of the pretty, black-haired woman just as silently and simply enjoyed the closeness of her former lover and for this moment it was more than enough. Just this simple hug with her beloved Daniel let all her emotions return to her body in one wave which completely took her breath away for seconds.

As if she had been under water too long and only managed to emerge again with the help of her stable boy.

"Jane ... look at me" asked her personal Prince Charming totally in love but at the same time incredibly worried from her deep breath and lifted her chin with such tenderness that Regina's tears of joy could no longer be held and now ran freely down her cheeks, but made Daniel even more worried . 

"It's ... it's all right. Daniel ... it's just ... thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much." it came trembling over the thin, wet lips of the already crying, weak woman before she buried her head for help in Daniel's rider's jacket, which was completely wet in a second where her head was resting.

"Jane you scare me." Daniel admitted a little bit guilty and with shame in his voice, but didn't want to miss the closeness to his fiancée either and pulled her tightly into his arms, so that he unconsciously gave her the support, the security and the comfort she needed. 

"You gave me my emotions back again. I feel again Daniel. And that is all thanks to you. Thank you," Regina explained gently and when he looked into her eyes he could recognize the young, funny woman in the way too mature woman again. 

The "evil queen" she had told him about minutes ago suddenly seemed like a fairy tale character again as not a single spark of hate could be seen in the eyes of his fiancée. 

Instead there was the glitter of hope, love and an unbelievable gentleness which had returned to her eyes, which was completed with the wide smile that Regina gave him. 

"Regina ..." David dared to interrupt the moment of the two and forbade himself to feel any sympathy forwards the evil queen and her stable boy. 

"I hate to remind you, but we have a deal," he started again and reminded his enemy eager and with a seriousness that Regina lifted her head and stared into the Prince Charming's with her tear-stained eyes.

Don't speak like that with Jan ... "started Daniel almost mad and wanted to defend his beautiful and vulnerable fiancée who was in a particularly unstable emotional state but was prevented from continuing to speak by Regina's gentle fingers on his lips.

" It's ok Daniel "said she lovingly and softly before she wriggled completely out of the embrace of her fiancé and devoted herself completely to David Nolan, who was more than just patient with his patience. 

"You have your fiancé back thanks to my help. It is only fair that you help me with the return of my wife and daughter with the same commitment as I just helped you right? "Asked the Prince Charming a purely rhetorical question and gave the" evil queen "no choice against hers Help decide.

"All right! Let's bring Snow and Emma back to Storybrooke, "she sighed and gave her archenemy a sincere smile as she rolled up her sleeves over her elbows and then put her hands on her hips.

" Let's shake things up here and hope that Cora doesn't make to Storybrooke believing as Emma and Whitey are still alive." she almost hissed and took the control over the situation and the persons in the room that David got scared and proud at the same time forwards his powerful woman.


	4. Without hearts

"Rumple can cast the curse as soon as Whitey and Emma are back in Storybrooke to prevent Cora from coming through the portal. I moved heaven and hell to create Storybrooke and to get as much distance as possible between me and my mother. She won't take two steps forwards everyone of us while I'm alive, I assure you! " said Regina with her voice suppressed with a low voice full off anger and now pushed herself away from her dining table, against which she had just leaned when they had just discussed the measures for the return of mother and daughter Charming to run around restlessly in the living room. 

"Can you please stop calling Snow White, Whitey." David said, visibly annoyed but not at all impressed by the thirst for revenge of the woman in front of him and if looks could kill Regina would certainly have already died.

"It doesn't matter what I call Snow White when my mother comes through the portal. Because then we are all in danger, especially Daniel. It wouldn't be the first time he dies at her hand. Besides ... if I remember right, your relationship wasn't exactly the best too and she won't stop at her grandson either. So let's postpone the nickname discussion until Emma and SNOW are back in town WITHOUT my mother! " Regina hurled almost coldly at David and continued walking around the room.

"I will not be strong enough Regina you know ... this curse is powerful ... very powerful even for me..." began Rumple or also called Mr. Gold and looked at his former student, hoping that she would understand the hint that he would needed their help.

"Well, you better make an effort, old man," snapped Regina, no "the evil queen, at her former master impudently and in her look there was nothing but revenge, anger and sheer determination.

"Jane ..." Daniel said reproachfully and wanted to draw her attention to her tone and her cold manner, but silenced and held back by Mr. Gold. 

"I'll return your magic for this Dearie ... so you can help me to lead the curse when I have cast it." Michel said seriously, then pulled Daniel to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't... we need this Regina right now and not your cuddly, love-drunk Jane who thinks not with her head but with her heart. I know you are afraid of this person but that is Regina Mills too, the evil queen" Rumple said almost gently and tried to convince Daniel that it was good was that Regina acted like that. 

"I'm not afraid, I'm disappointed at her. Now I know who the evil queen is. And that's clearly not the Jane I fell in love with. This should have never happened to her! Not because I died. But she is part of her and I love her just as much as I love Jane! "he said seriously and only now both noticed that Regina had turned to them and looked at Daniel full of love and affection.

"I know that you dislike the "evil queen". But Gold is right. We need her now to get Mary Magret and Emma back to Storybrooke safely. Because this "evil queen" is capable of anything and Regina ... well ... Regina has given up her magic to save you "Regina whispered gently and stepped very close to her friend before she wrapped her arms around him and him and looked deep into his eyes

"You did that ... did you do that for me?" escaped Daniel's lips, still looking deeply into his fiancé's eyes and tightening his grip on her thin waist unwilling to the woman in ever to let go of his arms again, realizing how the evil queen fizzled out in her from one second to the other and made room for Regina whom he knew and loved.

Yes ... I did all of that for you! And I would do it again and again. My mother is right! Love is weakness! But you know what ... I like to be weak "she breathed incredibly in love, pressed her lips gently against his and could only smile when Henry grimaced and pretended to be gagging noises, but in the end he smiled and simply turned his head away to gave the adults privacy.

"Regina please ... pull yourself together! Besides, I don't think you two are still teenagers! "hissed Rumple or Mr. Gold with a mixture of jealousy and coldness that caused Regina and Daniel as well as everyone else in the room to look in his direction in curiosity to find out what exactly it was, at the sight of the loving kissing couple which found itself again hours ago, that bothered him that much. 

"OK, OK ... calm down again. If you're so keen that we stop kissing, we can continue with the plan, "said Regina seriously again and held out her hand to get Rumple to transfer the magic he had to her and with it the promise that she would never be able to use magic again. 

"Let's start," said the black-haired woman approached everyone else in the room, hardly that she had regained her old, accustomed strength and nodded to the group of people standing in the room, who were infected by their newfound enthusiasm to help Snow White and Emma. 

Encouragingly, Regina closed her hand again with Daniel, who had looked a bit scared until a second ago, and briefly looked for his gaze in confirmation so that she could see with relief that he was incredibly proud of her and that he had apparently come to terms with the whole situation. 

" I would love you all to leave your hearts here. I don't want to give her the chance to hurt any of you!" she proposed and ignored the shocked expression of Daniel and Henry while she pulled out clean tupper ware boxes of her kitchen and gave all of them one. 

" Jane... I will never ever, ever rip my heart out again as well as let someone else do it" her fiancée made his intensions clear and looked at her in horror. 

" I know darling I know. But If I don't do it, she will do it. With the small differences that she will not be gentle while ripping and that she will crush it." her voice suddenly became louder and eager, while stepping near to him. 

" I will be gentle!" she confessed to him, not even able to imagine the fear which was increasing in his body now, feeling the wave of proud washing over her as he nodded slowly. 

" Are you ready?" she asks with a low, gentle voice accepting the kiss, which he started to distract himself, placing her hand softly on his chest, before letting her hand slip in his chest to grap his heart and rip it out with the most amount of gentleness she was capable off. 

" It's over.... it's over" she whispered utterly proud at her fiancée when he inhaled sharply, and exhaled shaking again, focusing entirely on the voice of Regina and her hands which where stroking his hair, causing a strange sensation in him, because he didn't had a heart in him now. 

In a swift movement she grapped her own heart, placing it in the same box as Daniels, bevor closing it and walking to her son, who seemed even ok with ripping his heart out wnd leaving it here, making her unbelievable proud of Henry and his trust forwards her. 

" I can get used to it you know... feeling without a heart beating in my chest. Because that reminds me, that I don't need a heart in me to love you as deeply as I ever loved you" he smiled and whipped away her tears of joy gently, while they went outside 

"We don't ride?" dared the Man who was new in the modern world to ask when he saw the car, his fiancée was getting into, so that she couldn't hold back a laugh and paused for a moment. 

"The is called a car and is nothing more than a motorized carriage. It is much faster than horses and I can assure you that I will get you safely to your destination. Trust me, I know how to drive!" Regina encouraged Daniel and pulled him slowly but steadily into the passenger seat next to her, also waiting for Henry, David and Runple to get in, before she immediately started the engine and sped wildly towards the forest. 

"Regina ... You will bring me to my destination, you said. Save you said," Daniel mentioned really scared and didn't really want to show it, but couldn't prevent it because this metal box, which moved as if by magic itself, caused him a lot Panic. 

It's all fine Daniel. Mum can handle this. And she's really good at it," Henry tried to reassure Daniel, but that didn't seem to work very well because he only had time for a thin smile before staring back at the street seemed to be whizzing past him at top speed. 

"That's great that you find that amusing Jane ... but ..." he started, but didn't get far because Regina with an even wider grin than it was already on her lips now turned the radio up completely and the last one Street up to the forest, was perfect to speed up a little bit. 

"Honey, I'm sticking to the 100 speed limit right now. There's no danger at all." Regina explained now more gently and turned the radio down, while she took one hand from the steering wheel and crossed it with her fiancé's. 

In the next moment she braked completely as they had arrived at their destination.

"Whitey" escaped Regina a cry of joy when she saw Snow White and Emma, filthy but in good health, running up to them and ran to hug her stepdaughter by herself, surprised at how easy it was, even without heart to give love now that she was with the person again with whom she loved more than her own life and who only ever brought out the best side of her. 

"Regina?" Mary Magret whispered, clearly taken by surprise, but returned the hug, not knowing how she deserved it, but also not willing to turn away from the woman, who was now almost the same age but was still a mother figure for her. 

You are alive!" Regina whispered, simply ignoring Mary Magrets "Regina", squeezing her tighter before she pulled Emma into a hug and hugged her with Henry, who had joined their hug, glad that his biological mother returned safely to Storybrooke again.


End file.
